wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnesy serc/06
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział VI | poprzedni=Rozdział V | następny=Rozdział VII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VI Gdy późnym wieczorem samochód wtaczał się w bramę dworską w Kromiłowie, Kasia ujrzała oświetlone okna pokojów gościnnych. Zaskoczyło ją to. Kto mógł być o tej porze w domu? Na ganku stał lokaj, pokojowiec Jurasek i Tomek przyparty do filaru. Ujrzawszy panią mały artysta rzucił się do jej rąk. — Jak się masz moje dziecko! — ucałowała chłopca w głowę. Stary lokaj Dionizy witał ją z radością. — Czy są goście? — spytała, gdy całował ją w rękę. — Jest pan hrabia i pani hrabina, a także starsza pani, matka jaśnie pana. Kasia doznała przykrego uczucia. By pokryć wrażenie, rzekła bezdźwięcznie. — Szofer nic nie mówił o tym. — Przyjechali przed godziną zaledwo, autem z Krakowa. — A pan Krystyn? — Jest także, był tu już kilka razy, dopytując o wieści od pani dziedziczki, ale że nie było żadnych... Do przedpokoju wyszedł hrabia August i Krystyn Zahojski. Obaj uścisnęli Kasię serdecznie, trochę ją to rozbroiło. — Gdzież byłaś marnotrawna córko? Chyba nie siedziałaś we Wiedniu, skąd była depesza, jak widzieliśmy. Oboje z Warem gdzieś przepadacie, że aż pfe! Doprawdy pfe! Kasia zerknęła na hrabiego nieufnie. — Wujeczek w dobrym humorze! — No, niezupełnie. Ale jest tu ktoś... tego... owego... w gorszym. — Wyobrażam sobie! Jakoż zaraz po kolacji w salonie, zły humor pani Zebrzydowskiej objawił się w całej pełni. Kasia wysłuchała mnóstwo gorzkich wymówek i uwag, aż nadto cierpkich. Zarzuty padały na nią niesprawiedliwe, siekły jak grad bez litości. Pani Beata na widok synowej dostała jednego ze swych napadów histerii. Hrabia Mohyński próbował protestować na niektóre, zbyt jaskrawe pretensje, lecz nie mógł dojść do słowa. Hrabina, która już leżała w łóżku, była nieobecna. Ujął się wreszcie za siostrą Krystyn Zahojski, ale Kasia, siedząc spokojnie, skinęła na niego, by milczał. Gdy potok słów pani Zebrzydowskiej wyczerpał się, bo już wszystko wypowiedziała, co ciążyło jej na sercu, wtedy z patosem niezwykłym nawet u niej załamała ręce. — I cóż ja teraz pocznę, skoro Kmietowicz wstrzymuje wypłaty z Pochlebów. Wara wypędziłaś z domu swoją ekscentrycznością i mnie chcesz zrujnować, niegodna o niegodna! Jesteś bezwstydna i zła! On się tam gdzieś błąka biedaczek po świecie, bezdomny, a ja chyba pójdę do przytułku. Kasia zwróciła się do brata: — Wszak opłaciłeś Krysiu mieszkanie matki w Krakowie? — Tak, jeszcze we wrześniu, za sześć miesięcy zapłacono i renta pani również. — A więc?... — Ależ żarty sobie jakieś ze mnie stroisz — krzyknęła stara dama. — Ja nie potrzebuję twoich pieniędzy, słyszysz! Ja mam swoją sumę na Pochlebach i ta winna mi być święcie wypłacona. Tego żądam i od tego nie odstąpię. Nie potrzebuję łaski panny Zahojskiej, aby żyć. Chcę sumę oddać na procenty i wyjechać za granicę, gdzie ty sobie latasz! Nie chcę tu widzieć nieszczęścia mego syna! Nowy potop słów spadł lawiną na głowę Kasi. Hrabina Mohyńska w swoim pokoju usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi. — Proszę! Czy to ty Kasiu?... Nareszcie! — To ja proszę jaśnie pani! Drobna figurka chłopca rzuciła się przed łóżkiem hrabiny na kolana. — Proszę jaśnie pani tam na dole, ta pani taka strasznie zła krzyczy na naszą dziedziczkę. O la Boga! — nasza dziedziczka cheba zemrze, o la Boga, trza ratować naszą panią! Trza... — Cóż to, to? Ktoś ty? Co to jest? — Ja Tomek Kostrzewiak. Jaśnie pani niech biegną na ratunek naszej pani. Tam na nią swarzą, la Boga!... Hrabina patrzyła na dziecinną twarzyczkę wyrostka zalaną łzami, bezmiernie zdumiona. — No idź, zaraz tam pójdę... Tomek szlochając wybiegł z pokoju i znowu dopadł do pieca w hallu, w którym Jurasek kazał mu pilnować ognia. Pacholę przykucnęło przy kaflach zalane łzami słuchało dochodzących spoza drzwi spazmatycznych wykrzyków „złej pani”. — Tyś mu przyniosła nieszczęście! Tyś zakała naszej rodziny! Dlatego, że Pochleby nie przedstawiają już wartości, wypędziłaś męża z domu! — Beti! Beti! Ale głos hrabiego zginął w tym zgiełku słów i wykrzyków. Krystyn rzucił się oburzony, lecz Kasia znowu zatrzymała go ręką i powstawszy bardzo blada zwróciła się do świekry. — Więc ja „latam” za granicę i „wypędziłam” z domu męża. Teraz powiem po co jeździłam do Neapolu, dokąd wysłane były ostatnio pieniądze dla Wara. Oto chciałam zatrzymać go, łudziłam się, że może go ocalę. Ale War... syn... pani wyjechał do Egiptu ze swoją kochanką. — To kłamstwo! Kto ci to powiedział?... Kasia wyprostowała się dumnie. — Sama byłam świadkiem, gdy odpływali, War i... tamta, margrabina Rimaldi. Ona zapewne nie będzie zakałą waszej rodziny. Proszę się postarać o rozwód, ja trudności robić nie będę! Ustąpię. — Masz tobie! — zawołał hrabia, ujrzawszy jednocześnie żonę swoją w drzwiach. Hrabina Mohyńska w szlafroku, w przekrzywionym czepeczku na głowie rzuciła na panią Beatę piorunujące spojrzenie. — Nie masz wstydu i ambicji, Beato, rzucać kamieniem na Kasię w jej domu, za swego syna, nicponia! Kasiu, chodź ze mną! Wzięła za rękę młodą kobietę trzęsącą się z obrazy i łez, które teraz dopiero falą zalały jej oczy. Krystyn wybiegł także, zgrzytając zębami i przeklinając głośno, że pani Beata niestety jest kobietą... W salonie został hrabia i dysząca złością rozwścieczona pani Zebrzydowska. Mohyński z rękoma założonymi za plecy spacerował mrucząc coś pod nosem. Wreszcie stanął przed siostrą i patrzył na nią ironicznie ruszając szczękami. — No, co, ulżyło ci? Hę!... Dawnoś się tak już nie wykrzyczała rzetelnie. I to na kogo? na Kasię, w jej własnym domu, jak słusznie zauważyła Oktawcia. Ma foi! Gdyby chociaż na Wara byłoby nieco sprawiedliwiej i odrobinę bardziej zasłużenie. Ale on — jak słyszałaś wieje sobie z kochanką pod piramidy! He, he! kochany chłopyś!! Ale ci się udał jedynaczek no, no! — Ona kłamie! kłamie! kłamie!... Mohyński nasrożył się. — Kasia kłamie? Jak śmiesz nawet rzucać jej podobną obelgę? W ogóle twoje zarzuty i wymówki były w najwyższym stopniu ordynarne. Skoczyła jak żmija. Hrabia wiedział, czym ją najbardziej dotknie. — Tak, rumieniłem się za ciebie przed Zahojskim, bo Kasia już zdążyła poznać twój repertuar językowy. O, pfe, pfe! Dowiedziałaś się nareszcie jak to ona „wypędziła męża z domu”. To było bardzo wulgarne jak również i ta „zakała” rodziny. W piętkę gonisz Beti, stanowczo w piętkę gonisz! Waruś już się teraz dokończy. Kmietowicz wyleczył Pochleby z ciężkich suchot po to, by wpadły w galopujące. Teraz będzie kaput! Kasia nie ma obowiązku rzucać Kromiłowa za nim w otchłań jego awantur arabskich. Teraz będą egipskie! Zuch gagatek! — Jeśli jest dobrą żoną, musi go ratować! — sarknęła pani Beata. — Musi — wedle twego przekonania, ale skoro ją nazwałaś zakałą rodziny — to tam... tego... owego... nie wiem, czy ona musi? Może jej zresztą własna rodzina nie pozwolić na zgubę Kromiłowa. — Bo on się za biednie ożenił — wybuchnęła z nową pasją. — Masz tobie! Otóż znakomita konkluzja! — Taki War mógł zupełnie inną zrobić partię. Cóż ona przedstawia ta Kasia? studentka! — Dla ścisłości powiedz inżynier, architekt dyplomowany. — To mi nie imponuje! Madrygały! — Wiem, imponowałyby ci więcej dolary, w kabzie jakiej wieprzarzówny. Kromiłów to nie byle co, jak go zabraknie, gagatek pójdzie na szmelc. Kto wie, czy nawet już nie jest na tej drodze. — Któż to jest ta margrabina, jakże ona? Rimaldi?... Bardzo dobra rodzina, chyba włoska. Czy ona, ta Kasia, istotnie udzieliłaby mu rozwodu?... Byłoby najlepiej. A ta margrabina, wdowa, czy mężatka, czy może rozwódka?... Hrabia znowu przystanął i patrzył na siostrę długo z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. — Auguste! zwariowałeś! Cóż tak na mnie patrzysz? Nie możesz się chyba dziwić, że chcę najlepiej dla Wara... Chyba on mnie więcej obchodzi niż... Zahojska. — Obchodzi ciebie tylko i wyłącznie twoja własna osoba. Bo co do Wara, to on sam na siebie już wyrok wydaje. Cała niedola położenia spada na nieszczęśliwą Kasię. O tym, że on złamał jej życie nawet nie pomyślisz. Jesteś wstrętną egoistką! — Oszalałeś! Ach to niecne jest, to okropne. Idź sobie ode mnie! Szarpiesz moje nerwy. Ja... Hrabia wpadł w furię. — Ja! ja! ja! moje, dla mnie, o mnie... a w dowód wielkiej łaski War i to tylko dlatego że daje ci rentę. Teraz już nie War, Kasia daje ci rentę! Jesteś... jesteś — krztusił się w pasji najwyższej — jesteś, byłaś i zostaniesz kukłą!... Starą kukłą!... — Allez vous en! — krzyknęła pani Beata piskliwie. — Tak, kukłą! Młoda kukła śmieszy, stara wzbudza obrzydzenie!... Tego... owego... tak!... obrzydzenie! Wyszedł prędko i trzasnął drzwiami aż jęknęły ściany. — Jaka mamunia, taki synalek! godna para ani słowa! Za biletami pokazywać. Uf! Uf! do stu diabłów, już nie mogę! Hrabia sapiąc i klnąc poszedł na górę i zapukał do pokoju żony. Nie było odpowiedzi, więc wszedł. Pokój zastał pusty. Hrabia rozejrzał się, wypił szklankę wody i usiadł ciężko przed kominkiem, na którym tlił się jeszcze ogień. Mohyński wciąż mrucząc do siebie dołożył parę polan i zapatrzony w płomień drzemał i klął na przemian. Prawie już nad ranem weszła hrabina. Była spłakana i poruszona niebywale. — Guciu, a ty czemu markujesz, czemuż nie śpisz? — Zirytowałem się na Beatę i tak ot, siedzę. Toż skandal moja droga, co ona Kasi nagadała w jej domu. Wstyd... hańba! Wstydziłem się za nią. Hrabina wzruszyła ramionami. — Cóż, to nie znasz siostruni?... Całe szczęście, że nie pozwoliliśmy jej przyjechać tu samej. Gadzina! Pęcherze z jadem i złością musiały jej znowu nabrzmieć, więc tak gryzie. Ale biedna, biedna Kasia. — Byłaś u niej? — Chyba, że nie u Beaty! — Czy ona naprawdę chce rozwodu? — Kto?! — wrzasnęła hrabina. — No, przecie Kasia, o nią pytam. — Ani jej to w głowie powstało! To złote serce. Opowiedziała mnie wszystko. Była w Neapolu i trafiła na moment ich odjazdu do Afryki. Wyobraź sobie! — Wiem! Ale czemuż nie zawiadomiła nas albo Krystyna, że jedzie. Nie puścilibyśmy jej samej. — Nie chciała go dyskredytować. Zażądała słowa od Kmietowicza, żeby także milczał. Liczyła na to, że Wara zatrzyma... — Akurat! Łatwiej zatrzymać pędzącą lawę z wulkanu niż Wara, gdy mu zapachnie nowa spódniczka! Szkoda było fatygi i serca tej biednej kobiety. Najlepiej machnąć ręką i basta! — Dobrze, ale Kasia chce go ratować. — To na nic! to już straceniec! — Poczekaj Guciu, ty nie wiesz, że Pochleby... — Jak to, nie wiem, że dogorywają?... Mają one i tak diabelnie silny organizm, ale już klapa! War poradzi i z Kromiłowem bardzo prędko, łyknie jak ostrygę i basta. Hrabia mlasnął językiem charakterystycznie i otarł usta jak smakosz po smakołyku. — Ani się obejrzy — dodał strzepnąwszy palcami. — Wszystko możliwe bo i Kromiłów już tęgo oskubany. — Po co mu Kasia na to pozwala? — Wszakże majątek jej własny. — Ona mówi, że gdyby były dzieci, miałaby rację bronić swej schedy, ale tak jak jest uważałaby sobie za egoizm i za brak etyki zamykać przed nim kasę kromiłowską. — Ha, jeśli tak, tedy War sam ją zamknie, ale już na amen! Szczególnie jak się dobrały dwie Zebrzydowskie, jedna złożona z samego egoizmu, że już pominę inne, godne składniki, druga pozbawiona go zupełnie! — Ale słuchaj, Guciu, tu trzeba radzić. — Ciekawym jak? Ściągnąć Wara bosakami z Afryki, trochę za daleko! Pamiętasz Paryż i księżniczkę Olgę? Siedział tam prawie trzy lata, do czasu, aż ona wyszła za Arczyłła Czarawdżadze i wyjechała z nim do Rumunii, do jakiejś jego posiadłości nad Morzem Czarnym. Gdyby mieszkali w Paryżu, War zostałby na pewno, kandydując do trójkąta, pomimo niebezpiecznego Gruzina, z którym już miał zajście. Niewiele brakowało do pojedynku, jak wiesz, i gdyby nie Olga... — A dajże mi pokój. Co mnie obchodzą losy tej księżniczki. Mówmy o Warze. — O nim właśnie mówię. Trzeba by się chyba postarać, aby ta margrabina Rimaldi, czy jak tam, puściła Wara w trąbę jak Olga. Potem wsadzić go w worek, aby w przejeździe nie ujrzał jakiej drugiej samiczki i tak przetransportować go do Kromiłowa. Innej rady nie widzę!... — Zmiłuj się Auguście, czy temat nie jest dość poważny, by o nim poważnie rozmawiać? Hrabia rozłożył ramiona szeroko. — Innej rady nie widzę — powtórzył z głęboką powagą. Mohyńska jątrzyła się ale mąż jej splótł ręce na żołądku, zadarł głowę do góry i cicho gwizdał. W pewnej chwili rzekł sennym głosem. — Wówczas z Paryża ściągnęło się Wara, stawiając Kasię na przynętę. Wabik był duży, no i przy tym Pochleby po raz drugi robiły bokami, Kmietowicz groził. Teraz Kasia już jest żoną, więc dla Wara smak nowości przestał istnieć. Pochleby po raz trzeci zdychają i już teraz zdechną, ale jest w zapasie Kromiłów! Dalibóg nie prędko ujrzymy Wara! Tymczasem jednak użyj Oktawciu swego wpływu, aby Beata jak najprędzej wyjechała stąd. Nie można narażać Kasi na towarzystwo tej jędzy i pustej tykwy zarazem. Ja chciałbym wniknąć trochę w interesy. Przyjedzie tu Kmietowicz ale z tą wściekłą babą jednego dnia nie przebędę. — Wyprawię ją jutro, raczej już dziś. Masz rację, że Kasi narażać nie można, ona jest niepomiernie wytrącona z równowagi duchowej. To dzielna kobieta, ale przeżywa zbyt wiele. — Czy ona kocha go jeszcze?... — Jest znudzona takim życiem, znękana i żywo dotknięta postępowaniem męża, lecz ona go chyba kocha jeszcze pomimo wszystko, ale już bez zaślepienia i zapału. — Niech no on tylko przyjedzie a zechce ją przejednać, to tym swoim czartowskim urokiem dokona tego bardzo prędko. — Dałby Bóg! Lękam się jednej ewentualności. — To jest?... — Wpływów tego, kogo ona spotkała w Wenecji, kto podążył za nią incognito do Neapolu, widział także odjazd Wara, czuwał nad nią, ocalił ją od awantury, skłonił do powrotu i przywiózł do kraju. — Na zdrowie! A toż kto taki? — Jej kolega z politechniki i przyjaciel, architekt i rolnik. Nazywa się Andrzej Dębosz. — Dębosz?... Oj, to coś pachnie jakby salą sejmową... — Nieźle trafiasz, pochodzi z chłopów. — Z chłopów? Czyli po prostu jest chłopem... — Wykształcony, inteligent! — Hm!... — Z tego co Kasia mówiła wnioskuję, że to człowiek silny duchem, energiczny. — Hm... jakiś Wyrwidąb, czy Waligóra... — Nie żartuj! Z tego co słyszę to człowiek przyszłości i mam wrażenie... — Że kocha się w Kasi, czy tak? — Oczywiście. Ale ona nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Łączy ich szczera przyjaźń. Hrabia zrobił dowcipną minę. — Przyjaźń to zaczarowany kwiat, który mężczyzna podaje kobiecie, lecz ten kwiat w jej ręku przeistacza się w słodki owoc miłości. Rzadki wypadek, by nie spożywali go razem. — Ależ Auguście! Hrabia mówił rozbawiony. — Przyjaźń z miłością jednym dążą szlakiem, miłość pędzi naprzód, przyjaźń pełznie rakiem. — Dajże spokój z tymi żartami! Stary jesteś a wiecznie błaznujesz — ofuknęła hrabina. — Pozwól, Oktawciu, otóż właśnie żem stary, znam życie! Ten Dębosz, samo nazwisko stawia od razu człowieka vis a vis jakiegoś młota, kilofa, pługa, czy... lewicy poselskiej, ale ten Dębosz w zestawieniu z Warem w Afryce, przy boku pani Rimaldi bardzo niepokoi. — Otóż to! — Zwłaszcza, że Kasia zawsze zdradzała i zdradza zamiłowania raczej czerwone a przynajmniej bardzo demokratyczne. — Bo jest mądra i postępowa. Nie obnosi swego nosa z paradą w nowoczesnym społeczeństwie. Chociaż jako z Zahojskich Zebrzydowska miałaby do tego zupełne prawo. Ale Kasia posiada dar krytycznej obserwacji i widzi za dużo nosów zadartych, opryszczonych własną chwałą lub maniactwem swoich rodowodów przy twarzach ludzi najczęściej nijakich. Ona ceni człowieka, nie zaś jego rodowód i dlatego Dębosz przy Warze... Tak, masz słuszność, Guciu! — Hm... przyznałaś, to dobrze! Urok Wara był wielki jak widzieliśmy, ale krócej trwa urok, niż wartość... Teraz zaś urok jego z Afryki nie przepłynie tak łatwo do Kromiłowa, utopi się bestia w Śródziemnym. Więc dosięgać będzie Kasi tylko jego wartość a to już diablo niebezpieczne! Gdzież mieszka ten Dębosz? — Nie wiem. Ale zlituj się, nie wypaplaj o nim nikomu... — Jeszcze nie utraciłem zmysłów, jak dotąd — oburzył się hrabia August. — Ale czas na spoczynek po tej batalii. War afrykański, dalibóg, niegodny tego, by mu poświęcać całą noc. Nie jestem zresztą margrabiną Rimaldi. Co prawda — afrykański — to za silne dla Wara, za szumne! Afrykański — przyrosło tylko do Scypiona. War jest najwyżej, a będzie wkrótce na pewno — War bez chaty, syn Beaty. No, basta! Tego... owego... Dobranoc! Blady świt listopadowy wniknął do okna pokoju Kasi. Przy stoliku zarzuconym rachunkami siedziała bez ruchu, pogrążona w głębokiej zadumie. Na bibule przeleżał całą noc arkusz papieru, na którym czerniał nagłówek rozpoczętego listu. „Drogi kolego!” Więcej nic, ani litery. Lecz przyszła taka chwila, że Kasia wzięła arkusz do ręki i podarła go na strzępy.